


Finding Resolution

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2018 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: daria234 prompted:Leverage, Eliot/any male or Eliot/Hardison/Parker, resolving





	Finding Resolution

Eliot paced around his apartment. He had a problem and there was really only one way to solve it. But in order to solve it he had to actually pick up the phone and make a phone call. A call he’d put off making. In order to solve his problem he had to make amends with someone. Someone he hadn’t seen or even spoken to since he’d moved to Portland. 

Grabbing his phone, he dialed the number he knew would get him closer to getting in touch with Quinn. A message said only texts, so he sent a text with just an address and signed it ES. Now it would be a waiting game to see if Quinn responded and whether or not they would be able to resolve the attraction that flared the last time they saw each other.

***

Quinn looked at the text message that came in on one of his little used phones. Eliot. He ran his hands though his unruly blond hair and took a deep breath before reading the text again. Eliot was the last person he expected to hear from. Sure they left a lot unresolved the last time they seen one another, but that was three years ago and neither one of them seemed in a rush to figure it out. Apparently Elliot thought now was the time.

Picking up the phone again, he sent a text back simply giving a date and a time. Now he had three days to get to Portland and figure out just what and how much he was willing to give. Knowing him though, he’d be in Portland tomorrow kicking his heels and trying to figure out just what he was going to say. 

***

Three days. Three days ago Quinn gave him a date and a time. Now it was ten minutes until that time and he’d been pacing the length of his apartment for the last 20 minutes, knowing Quinn’s habit for showing up early. Of course, it seemed like he’d been pacing for the last day and a half, ever since Nate kicked him out of the office for being annoying. 

The doorbell rang 5 minutes ahead of the appointed time, he really hoped it was Quinn on the other side and not Parker come to find out what was going on with him. While he wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Quinn, he didn’t want to deal with Parker, especially when Quinn arrived. 

Opening the door, he saw Quinn standing there, his blond hair disheveled. All words left his mind so he just simply stood aside and allowed him to enter. It was apparent Quinn wasn’t going to say anything either so he acted on instinct and simply reached out to grab Quinn buy his coat and pulled him closer until they were inches apart. With a firm grip on Quinn’s coat he leaned in and kissed him, hard, until he felt the other an relax and wrap his arms around him. Deepening the kiss. 

Maybe words weren’t needed after all, Eliot thought as they used apart and looked at one another. Kicking the door closed, Eliot walked across the room laving Quinn to follow him into the kitchen area where he grabbed a beer for each of them. 

“So…” Quinn Started to say.

“So…” Eliot responded and after a swig of his beer, he continued, “So, I figured it was long past time.”

“Yeah… So this is what we want?”

“You’re here aren’t you?” Eliot countered to Quinn’s question. “You could have ignored the text.”

“Yes. I am. And No, I couldn’t have. Didn’t want to anyway.”

“Good,” Eliot simply said as he turned and walked toward the bed. Draining his beer in one long chug, he set the empty bottle on the stand and turned to find Quinn right behind him. With no hesitation or awkwardness, he took the also empty bottle from Quinn’s hand and set it alongside his before pulling Quinn in for another kiss. This time less awkward than the first. The unresolved attraction resolved itself with hardly any words spoken. They would have tie for the words later when they would come easier.


End file.
